


Zootopia 2: Bellwether's Return

by PhineasFlynn24



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Original Character(s), Prison Escape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhineasFlynn24/pseuds/PhineasFlynn24
Summary: It's been 3 years since Assistant Mayor Bellwether was thrown in jail for targeting Zootopia's predators with "Night Howlers", causing them to go savage. Bellwether has escaped and is seeking revenge on Nick and Judy. Meanwhile, Nick and Judy are being framed and Judy's kidnapped.
Kudos: 1





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is derived from my fanfiction account of the same username. It's also on my Wattpad account of the same username.

Zootopia is a place where anyone can be anything. A small bunny with big dreams became a cop in Zootopia. Actually, she started out as a Meter Maid, but when she found all 14 missing mammals, due to the help of a sly fox named Nicholas "Nick" Wilde, originally a popsicle hustler who had a change of heart, and caught Dawn Bellwether, who was targeting those mammals making them go "savage", she became an official cop. Nick became her partner. Soon, they were stopping criminals together. Prey and Predators now live in harmony. 3 years have passed since Bellwether was locked up and things are going pretty smoothly for the ZPD. That is until one day when an alert went off at the ZPD about a new criminal lurking in the shadows targeting every animal in Zootopia.

"Chief Bogo!" yells Benjamin Clawhauser.

"What?" asks Chief Bogo.

"Animals are going savage again!" Clawhauser says.

"Are you serious? Get me Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde," Chief Bogo says pushing a button on an intercom microphone. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde enter Chief Bogo's office.

"You called for us?" Asks Judy.

"You just interrupted my dream about... a certain someone I like," Nick says trailing off.

"I don't care about who you were dreaming about. We just got a report that predators are going savage again," Bogo explains.

"Oh no!" Judy exclaims.

"Seriously? How?" Nick asks.

"I don't know. Bellwether and Lionheart have been locked up for 3 years! It can't possibly be them," Bogo says.

"Weaselton?" Nick says.

"Duke Weaselton? He's the one who helped us solve the night howlers case, remember?" Judy asks.

"Well, technically it was against his will, so," Nick says. Suddenly, the courtesy phone rings and Chief Bogo answers. "Hello? Oh. Really? That's news. Okay, thanks for the information. Goodbye," he says then hangs up. He turns and looks at Judy and Nick. "Bellwether escaped jail. Probably seeking revenge on you two," Says Chief Bogo.

"Oh, God, help us!" Judy says.

"Great! Now we have to track down Bellwether and return her to jail," Nick says.

"Solitary Confinement sounds better. Maximum security," Judy says.

"Yeah," Nick says. Bogo's phone chimes. Bogo picks up his cell phone to see an email notification. He opens the email to see a video. He watches the video and sees a gray bunny and red fox, who have a striking resemblance to Judy and Nick, breaking into a store and shoplifting.

"You're fired," Bogo says.

"What? Why?" asks Judy.

"You don't know why? You robbed a store!" Bogo says.

"With all due respect, sir, Judy's been with me all weekend. I was comforting her over the weekend because her dad died," Nick says.

"Someone's probably framing me," Judy says.

"You have 48 hours to find out who's framing you, or the both of you are fired," Bogo says.

"Why me? I had literally nothing to do with this," Nick says.

"Because. You two are such great pals. Plus, the video had an orange fox who bears a striking resemblance to you. So, if you can't prove someone's framing you, you two resign," Bogo says.

"Understood." Judy says.

"Gotcha." Nick says.

"Good. Now, get out of my office. Remember, 48 hours!" Bogo says. Nick and Judy get in their cop car and take off. Judy has a disappointed look on her face. "I can't believe Bogo's probably gonna fire us. We didn't even do anything!" she says.

"Don't get down in the dumps, Carrots. We have another 47 hours and 58 minutes," Nick says.

"I know. I've just been on edge lately since my dad died," Judy says.

"Carrots, my dad died when I was 10. And look at how I turned out," Nick says. Judy takes a glance at Nick.

"I guess you're right. But you were originally a con-artist," Judy says.

"A fox has got to make a living," Nick says. The two take down Zootopia Road and begin their hunt for Bellwether.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy is kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER: THIS WORK IS DERIVED FROM MY FANFICTION AND WATTPAD PROFILES!

Judy and Nick are in high-speed pursuit of a street racer. The street racer in a blue souped up SUv turns a corner sharply, causing the driver to crash into a tree. Judy and Nick approach the drunk Koala driver. The driver rolls down his window.

"License and registration, please," Judy says. The Koala reaches above him and hand his license and registration to Judy.

"Sir, we have reason to believe you were drunk driving. Please step outside the vehicle," Nick says. The koala exits the vehicle.

"I-I'm not- D-I-I'm not drunk," The Koala stutters.

"Oh, really? Then you won't mind doing an Field Sobriety Test?" Judy asks. The Koala looks forward hesitantly. His eyeballs move back and forth. The koala stands on one leg only to fall backwards. The koala walks straight and then turns, falling flat on his face.

"James Bevealou, you are under arrest. You're coming with us, sir. There are laws against drunk driving. You're just lucky nobody was injured," Nick says.

"Ever hear the saying 'Drive sober or get pulled over'? Your body was lingering with the ammonia of booz," Judy says. Nick puts the Koala in the backseat of the ZPD Police Car and Nick gets in the passenger seat. Judy and Nick buckle up and drive to the ZPD. Suddenly, Judy slams on her brakes, jolting Nick awake. "What?! What happened, Carrots?" He asks.

"I-I-I just saw a shadow," Judy stammers.

"Well, hopps, It was probably nothing. Now, let's get Mr. Bevealou to the ZPD," Nick says. Judy begins driving slowly. Suddenly, Judy's door flings open. a masked figure unbuckles the small gray rabbit and disappears into the night with her. "CARROTS! RABBIT! HOPPS! JUDY!" Calls Nick. No answer. Nick unbuckles and leaves the vehicle, leaving Mr. Bevealou by himself. Nick begins looking around for traces of Judy's kidnapper only to find a gray glove. Nick getsin the drivers side and speeds to the ZPD. After Mr. Bevealou is locked up, Nick runs up to Chief Bogo's office.

"Bogo!" Nick yells startling Chief Bogo.

"What do you want, Wilde?" asks Chief Bogo who's staring at his computer screen.

"We were on our way here when Judy pulled over because she saw a shadow. She began to drive slowly in case the shadow jumps out in front of her. But, her driver door flung open and a masked shadowy figure unbuckled her seatbelt and disappeared into the night with Judy," Nick explains.

"You expect me to believe you?" Chief Bogo says.

"I'm telling the truth, Chief! I was a eye witness. You can ask Mr. Bevealou, he'll tell you," Nick says.

"Who?" Chief Bogo asks.

"The guy Judy and I caught drunk driving. He's locked up in cell 342," Nick says.

"I'll be back. You wait right here, Wilde," says Chief Bogo.

"Yes, sir!" Nick salutes. Bogo sighs and leaves the room. Nick paces around the room, worried about his cotton-tailed colleague and friend. Chief Bogo comes back into the room and sits at his desk. "You're right, Wilde," he says. He gets up and opens a file cabinet drawer. He pulls out a manilla folder with pressboard edges. The folder has "HOPPS" stamped on it. Chief Bogo walks back to his desk and opens the folder. He inserts a sheet of paper, which is a missing persons report with Judy's name on it. Nick goes to leave.

"Where are you going, Wilde?" asks Bogo.

"I'm pretty sure Mrs. Hopps will want to know what happened her Judy," Nick says. He heads out to his small car and takes off for Bunnyburrow, which is 211 miles away. Along the way, Nick stops off at a gas station where he meets another fox.

"Oh, hi, Officer. What's your name?" asks the fox.

"Officer Wilde. Nick Wilde," Nick introduces himself with his paw out.

"Gideon. Gideon Gray," Gideon introduces himself, shaking Nick's paw.

"I'm just trying to solve a couple cases at the same time. My colleague and best friend was kidnapped," Nick says. "And Zootopia's predators are going 'savage' again. Not only that, but Dawn Bellwether escaped jail," Nick explains.

"Dawn Bellwether? Isn't that the one who made all the predators go savage the first time? If she escaped, it's probably her," Gideon says.

"That would be a bit stupid and dèjá vu-ish, don't you think?" asks Nick.

"Yep. well, anyways, I gotta deliver these pies," Gideon says. He gets in his van and takes off down the road and Nick finishes up fueling and heads to the Hopp's family farm.

"Mrs. Hopps!" Nick calls exiting his vehicle.

"Oh, hello. What can I get for you today?" Bonnie asks.

"Mrs. Hopps, I'm not here to buy carrots off you. I'm officer Nick Wilde, Precinct 1 of the ZPD," Nick says.

"Oh, how wonderful! I've heard so much about you!" Bonnie says.

"I'm here to tell you Judy's been kidnapped. We at the ZPD still don't know by who, but we're working around the clock to find out," Nick says.

"SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS! MY JUDY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!?" Bonnie says.

"Yes," Nick says.

"Well, then. I want to help you find her," Bonnie says.

"Okay, well, It's a 211 mile drive back to Zootopia," Nick says.

"It's okay, I need to take my mind off things, anyway," Bonnie says.

"I'm sorry about your husband, Mrs. Hopps," Nick says. "Judy was upset about it too. I spent all weekend comforting her,".

"Let's just go and save my daughter!" Bonnie says enthusiastically. Nick and Bonnie take off to find the missing rabbit.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Bonnie investigate a rusty train in an abandoned subway. Bonnie's kidnapped by Bellwether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find this story on my fanfiction and wattpad profiles

On the drive to Zootopia, Nick turns on the radio. Gazelle comes on and Nick turns up the radio and begins to hum along.

"I'm not a fan of your singing," says Bonnie.

"I play this song on loop all the time. It drives Carrots crazy!" Nick says.

"Carrots?" Bonnie asks.

"It's a fun nickname I have for Judy. She calls me Slick Nick," Nick says. "It's the first thing she called me when we met, other than Nick," Nick continues. "She called me a Jerk and Moron a time or two," Nick sighs.

"Why?" Bonnie asks.

"I used to be mean to her," Nick says. "But, I've grown a custom to her," Nick says.

"You have?" Bonnie asks.

"Yep. She's made me a better person. If it weren't for her, I'd be out selling Pawpsicles right about now," Nick says.

"Do you like her?" Bonnie asks.

"Of course I like her. Why wouldn't I like her?" Nick asks.

"I mean do you like like her?" Bonnie asks.

"Please, Mrs. Hopps. I only like her as a friend," Nick says.

"What do you like about Judy?" asks Bonnie.

"She's smart, loyal, brave, cute... Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you rabbit's don't like being called 'cute'," Nick says.

"It's alright. You're not a bad fox," Bonnie says.

"Mr. Hopp's shotgun begs to differ," Nick says. Bonnie laughs and Nick clicks replay on his stereo. Nick arrives at Zootopia as the song ends a fourth time. He parks the car at a restaurant and spots a shifty sheep entering the abandoned subway system. Nick follows and so does Bonnie. They follow the sheep to a rusty train and see a picture of Judy and a picture of Nick thumbtacked to the train wall with an "X" over Judy's picture. Nick enters the train to investigate further.

"Well, well, well, What do we have here?" the sheep says in a familiar voice

"BELLWETHER!" Nick says.

"That's right, Fox! I've kidnapped your little friend so she wouldn't get in the way of my plans of darting every single predator in Zootopia. Oh, and it was me who framed the two of you. I shot a bunny and fox who looked just like you and made sure the attack was caught on camera. And now that you know, I must dart you!" Bellwether says.

"STOP!" Bonnie says.

"Who are you?" asks Bellwether.

"The person who's gonna make you regret life, Smellwether!" Bonnie says.

"It's Bellwether!" Bellwether says.

"You do not talk to Mrs. Hopps that way. I will find out what you did to Judy!" Nick says.

"'Mrs. Hopps? Judy's mom?" Bellwether says. "Well then, you can join your daughter!" Bellwether says as she pushes a button and a net falls on Mrs. Hopps.

"Mrs. Hopps!" Nick says.

"Go! Go save Judy! Be a hero!" Mrs. Hopps says.

"I hate to have t end this way, wait, no I don't!" Bellwether says. She grabs Mrs. Hopps and drags her away and Nick tries to follow, but it's too late. The two have vanished from Nicks sight! Nick is on his own of taking Bellwether down and saving his colleague in the next 34 hours before Judy and him get fired. Nick exits the train and heads to the bar, where he meets Finnick, his former partner-in-crime. As it turns out, Finnick is older than Nick. By about 17 years.

"So your little friend was kidnapped, huh?" Finnick asks.

"Yes and I was hoping you could help me find her," Nick says.

"Why? So you can kiss her?" Finnick jokes, only for Nick to knock him off his seat.

"Oops, Sorry!" Nick says.

"Sly fox!" Finnick says.

"Dumb Fennec!" Nick says.

"Fine, I'll help. But only because your a cop now Nick. And not one with a fake badge," Finnick says.

"Let's just go save Judy," Nick says. He lays a $100 bill on the counter. "For Finnick and my drinks." he says. They leave the bar and Nick gets in his car and Finnick gets in his own van. Finnick follows Nick around town to the Rainforest District.


End file.
